


You Dubstep my heart

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean Winchester, Classic rock vs Dubstep, Comedy, Funny, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Romance, Season/Series 04, dubstep - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Taking place sometime in Season four (except for some minor changes to Castiel's relationship to Dean), Castiel has learned of the horrors that is dubstep and is constantly obsessing over it. Let me state for the record...Dean is not happy. Requested :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkDoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/gifts).



> Inspired by this post:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>    
>    
> 

_ _

 

 

 

 

_ He was going to kill him. _

 

Dean’s blood shot eyes shot open as the loud and obnoxious sound of Dubstep echoed through the entire house. Dean’s face full of rage and annoyance as Castiel’s sat up from his side of the bed. 

 

“...Did you know Dubstep is a genre of electronic dance music that originated in South London, England?” Castiel scoffed amazed by that as he moved to get up for the day pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean gripping his pillow, trying not to kill the angel.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean hesitantly looked around for the angel. He glanced around the corners, in the cabinets, behind all the doors and even in the dishwasher. Dean was not taking any chances. This shit was like clockwork. Dean quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal, and cut a hole in the milk to make this go by quicker. Tossing the milk into the sink, he gave the check one more time. 

 

For the last  _ month _ Castiel has been obsessively giving him Dubstep facts. 

 

OBSESSIVELY!

 

Dean quickly opened his mouth to shovel cereal in- 

 

When dubstep echoed over the house as Castiel appeared next to him, Dean jumping thirty feet in the air as the music blared so loud, he’d rather had heard Castiel in his true form.

 

“Did you know the earliest dubstep releases date back to 1998, and were usually featured as B-sides of 2-step garage single releases! Neat right?!” Castiel screamed over the music, as Dean angrily tossed his cereal contents at him, before placing the bowl down and grabbing a apple from the fruit bowl walking away taking a bite of it.

 

Castiel stood there covered in milk, as it dripped onto the floor. Castiel cleared his throat.

 

“I-...I guess you heard that one before.” Castiel spoke as he gave a nervous laugh.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in the car with Sam, as Sam said nothing. He knew better. Sam  _ KNEW _ better. Sam didn’t speak one word to Dean who’s face kept a firm line of annoyance on his lips. Castiel was off doing tasks for bobby, and Dean was finally getting some relief. Sam wanted Dean to catch some sleep, since his new found ‘mate’ still didn’t understand the concept of normal sleep hours yet. 

 

But then again, Dean had no one but to blame but himself...hell he couldn’t even blame  _ baby. _ It was his fault his stupid angel was into that horrid shitty music. Ever since Castiel pulled Dean from hell and came to earth claiming he called dibs in heaven on his human booty which Dean didn’t...really argue with him on the subject. So what if Castiel saw him as his husband? A-Anyways, Dean has been trying to show Castiel the human world he never knew.

 

That included one time showing him how to use the radio, walking away for a second and coming back to the shitty dubstep station playing and Castiel asking what, ‘dropping the base meant’. The conversation Castiel ending the argument with the most romantic words.

 

_ "Dean, if you can't appreciate the drop of this base, I'm going to have to drop your base back into hell." _

 

There first real fight...over fucking shitty music.

 

Dean tired of sitting in the silence angrily turned on the radio hoping for some nice relaxing classic rock, when dubstep boomed over the car, which made Dean swirve roughly. Castiel as though summoned appearing in the backseat.

 

“Did you know Dubsteps generally features sparse, syncopated drum and percussion patterns with bass lines that contain prominent sub bass frequencies?” Castiel spoke as Dean kept angrily hitting the buttons. “Oh, don’t worry, I did you the favor of changing all the stations in your car to the best dubstep stations in all the area. You’re welcome.” Castiel leaned over kissing Dean’s cheek as Dean rapidly moved to the stations that were only dubstep. “I got to go, bobby is still waiting for me. Bye, my mate.” 

 

Castiel was gone, as Dean roughly came to the stop on the side of the road, Sam said nothing as Dean climbed out of his car. Dean popped the trunk, which Sam watched curiously through the rear view mirror before his eyes widened. 

 

“DEAN NO!” Sam yelped as he got out of the car bolting to Dean, as Dean attempted to spray gas all over baby. 

 

“I HAVE TO END HER SUFFERING!” Dean yelled fighting with Sam over the gas can. “I HAVE TO PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY! SAM LET GO, I HAVE TO END IT!” Sam yanked the gas can from Dean moving to walk away, when he noticed Dean tried to light a lighter, and quickly tackled him to the ground.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean dodged some werewolves, who were currently trying to kill Sam and him. Sam unconscious made the being outnumbered in the woods things fun. Dean had only a torch and a angel blade which weren’t helping the situation any. Dean held it at battle stance as the six werewolves grouped together ready to eat him, their eyes glowing in the dark as Dean readied for the long battle.

 

That’s when a large drop in base made the werewolves whimper and clamp on their ears as Castiel appeared besides Dean in his normal castiel ways. Castiel’s calling card was now the sudden and random appearance of dubstep when he appeared anywhere. Dean blinked watching the werewolves bolt away in fear before slowly turning to acknowledge Castiel.

 

“Did you know the UK the origins of dubstep can be traced back to the growth of the Jamaican sound system party scene in the early 1980s?” Castiel spoke with a smile and gave his head a cute tilt. 

 

“...WAIT COME BACK!” Dean yelled to the werewolves but they were very much long gone. “PLEASE!!!!” Dean groaned covering his face as the base dropped and Castiel hummed along.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Sam held ice packs to their faces, as Bobby went to take care of the werewolves with rufus since there is no way they could sneak around with dubstep magee over here. Besides, the boys were beat. Except sleep wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as Castiel stared at them.

 

“I do not understand why you will not let me heal you.” Castiel blinked inches from his mates face as Sam and Dean exchanged looks before drinking their beer heavily.

 

“We think you’ve done enough today.” Sam spoke but Castiel didn’t understand the tone.

 

“I understand your concern, but I am an angel I can handle it.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“Maybe you can go help bobby and rufus gank those werewolves.” Dean spoke up with a annoyed smile but again all the annoyance was lost to Castiel.

 

“I will not leave your sides till you are well.” Castiel spoke as Sam quickly moved to him.  

 

“That’s all the motivation I needed.” Sam scoffed as he let Castiel heal him. “Night y'all.” Sam quickly made an exit as Dean choked out trying to stop him but Sam was long gone. 

 

“Y-You can heal me too!” Dean choked out to Castiel quickly hoping he could bounce too but Dean knew he was already screwed as Castiel spoke.

 

“Did you know, around this 2001, producers began to fuse elements of the original dubstep sound with other influences, creating fusion genres including future garage, the slower and more experimental post-dubstep, and the harsher electro house and heavy metal influenced brostep, the latter of which greatly contributed to dubstep's rising mainstream popularity in the United States.” Castiel stated as he healed Dean. Dean sighed now that he was healed, glad he didn’t physically hurt when he was mentally hurting.

 

“Why do you like Dubstep so much?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Because it’s fun.” Castiel stated seriously.

 

“...How about we make a deal, I’ll show you something  _ funner _ than dubstep. If you end up agreeing, you have to stop listening to dubstep. If you don’t, then I will...twerk for you. Deal?” Dean spoke smugly.

 

“...Deal.” Castiel narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Dean smirked. 

  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam’s sleep was...interrupted by how quiet it was in his room as he hesitantly glanced at the clock. The last month of endless dubstep….stopped? Sam shrugged taking this as a blessing and turned over passing out again. 

  
  


  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Sam came out tiredly to see Dean reading over some magazine. Cereal in hand with a completely almost finished bowl. He seemed relaxed and the house seemed quiet. 

 

“Um?” Sam questioned when Castiel appeared besides Dean.

 

“Dean, bobby said we require-” Castiel started a conversation with Dean, and Dean continued to nod his head and listen to him. Wait.

 

“Why is it quiet?” Sam asked as the two turned to look at each other. “No loud music playing?”

 

“Oh.” Dean smiled smugly. “I just...you know. Made a deal with Castiel that if I found him something he thought was funner than dubstep he had to stop with it….and I was right.” Dean beamed, not planning to elaborate but Castiel did.

 

“We had sex.” Castiel spoke as Dean closed his eyes in annoyance, before softly starting to rub his temple. Sam blinked in surprise. 

 

“O-Oh!” Sam blinked looking at his brother. Wow, guess Castiel wasn’t kidding about their... _ bond. _

 

“A couple times actually.” Castiel spoke as Dean cringed more. “...He even let me officially mate him...Which means you are officially my kin, sam.”   
  


“A...Ah.” Sam stated. 

 

“Anyways, I will discuss this further tonight with you, mate. I feel bobby asking for my presence. I promise I will be back to ‘bang you into oblivion’ at a suitable time tonight.” Castiel used air quotes before he disappeared. No one said anything...before Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off.

 

“Not a word.” Dean spoke as Sam quickly and promptly shut his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Middle picture in story art by: quotesjustquotes13.tumblr.com
> 
> _____________________________________________________
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Make sure you kuddo and comment.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys in the comments! 
> 
> It makes me so happy to know you guys enjoyed the story too!
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> XOXOXOXO


End file.
